


Sent From Below

by MagieFish



Series: Imagineered Abominations [9]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Allison voiced backgrounds characters, Gen, Susie has 4 fingers because why not, Yet again apologies for lazy title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagieFish/pseuds/MagieFish
Summary: Susie gets a new role.





	1. Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie gets a new role.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I fused Sent From Above and Below because I couldn’t really see the point of them being two separate pieces, sooooo, Yeah....

_January 5th 1935_

Susie smoothed down her skirt and took a deep breath. She ran her fingers through her long fiery hair, the silky smoothness reassuring. _Don’t be so nervous, it’s just Mr Drew. Yes, a private meeting! Anything could happen! What if he fires me?! That won’t happen. I’m too talented. I can do a range of voices and he’s clearly been impressed by me. It will all be fine._ With a final breath, Susie flicked her hair behind her and opened the bathroom door. Stepping out into the hall, Susie ran along, desperate to not be late. The lowest, deepest level of the studio was cold. Offices lined the hallway. Joey resided in one. Many had complained about how cold the studio could get especially in the winter. And yet, Joey did nothing. Susie could feel this as she walked along, whishing she could go back upstairs to retrieve her coat. _No! If you do that you’ll be late!_ Susie swore she could see her breath on the air, but nevertheless she countinued her journey. Finally, she came to a stop outside of an office. Joey used to have his office on the top floor. Sammy told her he moved it after Henry left. She knocked on the door. Nobody answered. She knocked once more, a bit more desperately, before slamming the door with her fist. Panic overtook her. _What if I missed the meeting?! Oh no, oh no oh no oh no!_

“Don’t do that. Grant won’t be buying another door for mister Drew.”, Susie looked over he shoulder to see Jack Fain, strolling casually, “Always likes to make people wait.”

”Should be expected of him.” Susie said, discarding her feelings of panic, “He is quite the showman. An impression is everything, I would know.”

”Yeah. So, have you seen Sammy today?”

Susie shook her head. Jack looked behind him to see if Mr Drew was near before turning back to her.

”Really does like taking his sweet time.”

Jack rummaged through his pocket and pulled out some paper sheets. Jack was a man older than most employees, but younger than Lacie. He had fluffy brown hair and green eyes with subtle hints of brown. He often wore his signature yellow hat. He was never seen without it. Most rumoured that he wore it in his sleep too. Placing the sheets against the wall and pulling out a pen he began to scribble down more words. The sheets were crumpled and stained but he didn’t mind. He would always settle for less. If Sammy saw the quality of the lyricists paper he would probably faint. Footsteps sounded in Susie’s ears and she looked down the hall. Joey Drew himself was walking down it, smiling and waving.

”Hello! Hello!”, He said, pulling out some keys for the door, “Thank you for being here so early.”

”Don’t you mean, ‘sorry for being late’?”, Susie responded, earning a blank look from Joey.

”Say, where’s Sammy?”, He turned to Jack, ignoring Susie’s question.

”Don’t know.”

”Nevermind, we’ll just have to start without him.”

A click sounded as the door was unlocked and everyone sat down. Joey opened a drawer and removed some papers before speaking.

”So, In Joey Drew Studios we have a plethorough of cartoons. But, there are only two main ones. Now, if you can’t tell, we’re currently in a bit of........finacinal trouble.”, Susie and Jack looked at each other before giving a synchronised ‘Oh really?’ Look At Joey, “And why? Yes Jack?”

”It’s because you’re trying to fund a top secret project.”, He replied.

”What?! How did you!?”

”Grant was complaining very loudly the other day.”

Joey muttered something under his breath before turning back to his presentation.

”Anyway, The cartoons haven’t been as successful recently. People are getting tired of the same thing happening over and over again. Bendy tried to do something, Boris does something, Boo hoo Bendy, shows over. But, we can change that! And that is why-“

The door flung open and Sammy ran in, sitting down next to Susie, breathing heavily.

”You’re late Lawrence.”, Joey said, scowling.

”Sorry Mr Drew, I just had.....um....a-a bit of trouble getting up this morning. Lost track of time.”

”Well you got here just in time. Ahem, and that is why we have made a new character!”

There was a moment of silence as the employees exchanged looks. Knowing Joey, and the assortment of people he called here, it would be a musical character. Sammy let out a heavy sigh, knowing of the hours of more music yet to come and Jack just accepted his fate of spending even more time in the sewers. Susie thought for a second before raising her hand.

”Wait, Mr Drew, why am I here? I only voice side characters!”

”Ah, well, you see, you won’t be voicing side characters anymore. I’ve got myself another voice actress to cover for that. No Susie, you’ll be voicing the new character.”

He picked up a piece of paper and displayed a cartoon character to everyone. She had wavy black hair that reached her shoulders, and black lips in a gentle smile. Her sleeves where detached from her black dress beneath which were long socks and flats beneath that. Susie stared, captivated, at the most interesting part. Two devil horns were perched atop her head as well as a shining halo. She didn’t quite know or understand what she was feeling, but it felt like this character was just meant to be hers. Every little detail cried out to Susie, telling her that this character belonged to her.

”Her name is Alice Angel.”, Joey said in a voice, a smirk on his face, eyes looking at something only he could see.

”She’s perfect.”, Susie breathed.

”Good.”, Joey nodded, staring at Susie, “Work for this characters songs starts tomorrow. Susie, I would like to see you in again so I can give you a briefing on her personality.”

”Yes. Yes I will!”, She responded, more excited than she should be.

Unimaginable joy ran through her body as she left the room. The future was promising. Jack walked tipping his cap, followed by Sammy. Susie leapt in front of him, startling him.

”Susie! You gave me a heart attack-“

”Oh Sammy I’m so happy!! I can’t belive I’m going to voice my own character! Oh, it’ll be brilliant!”

”Yeah. With you’re level of talent, well, she may be as popular as Bendy one day.”

”You really think so!”

”Absolutely positive. Anyway, I’ve got to get to work on the pieces I was making BEFORE Joey decided to drop the angel bombshell.”

And he walked off, Susie frowned. He was pulling down one of sleeves, and she swore she saw a Sc-Nevermind. It’s probably nothing. Looking at her four fingered hands and looking up at the lights above, Susie smiled. _All of this is perfect. Just perfect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s not going to end well for you Susie


	2. Fall

_28th September 1936_

Susie stepped over the freshhold of the door to Joey Drew Studios. She smiled at the people walking by, taking off her coat and leaving it where she always did. Strolling down the hall she hummed a little tune to herself. She had heard the band practising and was anticipating the song she would sing. It was an upbeat tune, quite different from the Lighter Side Of Hell. It was catchy. Stepping into the lift, still humming, it descended into the depths of the studio. She closed her eyes and smiled as she thought about her precious Alice. Her little angel, sent from above. Whenever she told people she voiced Alice, they never believed her at first. _How could a freak like her voice and angel like that?_ She rembered someone whispering it behind her back. _Once I really get famous, no one will whisper those things. No one. I’ll make sure of it._ There was a ding and she got out, watching it journey back up. Continuing her everyday path through the studio, a man with a mop came into sight, whistling a tune himself. _Ugh. Wally._ He looked over his shoulder at her approaching footsteps and smirked. 

“What’s so funny?”, Susie snapped.

”Oh, nothin.”, He said before snickering, “Nothin’ at all.”

”Well, your IQ Level is pretty hilarious.”

And she walked off with Wally’s scowl following her. _Moron. Can’t tell the difference between a wrench and a-Oh great, now Lacie’s rubbing off on me. This place does some crazy things to people._ Opening the door to the music hall she looked around at the various microphones. It had the smell of paper sheets and the spirit of music only slightly tainted by the presence of music. Her gaze fixed on the recording booth, the final destination. She stopped. Squinting she tried to make out what she see saw behind the glass. _What? N-No....no! No, that can’t be._ She moved from the door and towards the booth, heart pounding in her chest. _It can’t be true. T-There can’t...there can’t be!_ She opened the door. _Someone else._ Two people were laughing about something. As they gained control of themselves the one facing towards Susie noticed her. Two blue eyes made contact. The joy left the former. The man facing away turned around. They looked rather tired and worn out and this was not helped by the colour draining from his face. Susie felt her knees go weak as connected the dots. Clutching the door frame nausea overtook her, silencing almost all sound. 

“Oh, well, hello there Susie.”, Allison said, attempting to smile, “How, how are you today?”

Susie tried to answer to say something, but her throat had come completely dry. It was as if her voice had gone with her angel. Sammy looked at Allison and then back at Susie.

”Susie, I, Well....Susie there is a, relatively, reasonable explanation for this.”

”Go ahead then.”, Susie cried, straightening up, holding back the tears, “What’s the explanation then?!”

“Yesterday, after you left, Mr Drew approached me. He told me that, that he was doing something with Alice Angel. He said that.....Miss Pendle will now be voicing Alice Angel.”

Susie let go. Tears journeyed down her face and dropped to the floor like the ink of the studio. The world was spinning round and round and round. Sammy was talking in the background but it was just static. She looked across the room at that **Pendle.** She was just sitting there, looking all upset. **She isn’t upset! She’s faking it! She’s taken her! She’s taken Alice! She’s taken MY Alice! Alice was mine! My angel! I-I was perfect for that role! It was mine!**

“IT WAS MINE!!!”, Susie shrieked, “It was mine and you took it!!!”

Sammy attempted to speak but Susie didn’t care about him. She only cared about **AlLiSOn.**

“What do you have that’s better than me!!??? I poured my heart and soul into character, I gave her life, and yet somehow YOU’RE BETTER!!!??? I was PERFECT!!!! EVERYONE SAID SO!!!!!!!!”

Susie’s heavy breathing was the only sound. Allison mumbled an apology, curled up in her chair. Susie looked at Sammy. He was just standing there. Standing. Doing **nothing. Because he was nothing.** Susie let out a small giggle. He entire body shook with hysterical laughter as a wicked smile split across her face. 

“Oh!!! Oh I see it now!!!! None of you ever cared!!! It was all a lie!!! A trick!!! HAH!!!”, She started to laugh harder, tears pouring down her face, “OH THAT’S. SO. FUNNY!!!!!! CAN YOU SEE HOW HARD I’M LAUGHING!!!!???? AMAZING JOKE, TEN OUT OF TEN!!!!”

Sammy slowly advanced towards her, face sympathetic but eyes filled with fear.

”Susie, calm down-“

”CALM DOWN!!!!???? I WILL WHEN YOU SHUT UP!!!!!”

Sammy flinched before regaining his composure. Allison was in the corner now, her chair in front of her like a shield. 

“Susie, seriously, you’re scaring me! Please, listen! You still get to voice other characters, it’s just a swap between you and Allison. You still have a job and well, you get to see me.”

Susie’s smile faded. Hatred burned in her eyes as she shook with anger.

”And why would I want to see your face?”

The door slammed shaking everything. They stood their, watching her go, shoving Norman out of the way making reels crash to the ground. After a few empty minutes, Allison steadily straightened up. 

“M-Mr Lawrence?”, No reply, “Are we still going to r-record the song? I’m fine with coming back in an hour?”

He just stood there. Staring into nothing.

”I’ll excuse myself t-then.”

Allison shakily opened the door with unsteady hands and went over the threshold. A crowd of people had gathered, all of their heads turning to look at her. Closing the door softly behind her she began her walk across the hall. Eyes burned into her with every step. Taking deep breaths she made it to the other side and vanished from sight. Her absence was soon filled with sound of pitiful crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look. Drama and sadness. Yaaay. 
> 
> I’ve had a crap week so this was me channeling my hatred for some people.


	3. Perfect

He came to me daily. Ever since that wretched gang were created he saw a better use for them. Something better for me. _I could hear their demented screams as he cut off their limbs. I cried every time._ But that doesn’t matter. In the end, He would always come back to me. He was determined to make me perfect. Everyday he would get some of that ink, that disgusting ink from the Swollen one in that pipe. _I have no idea which poor soul it was, forced to come back there over and over again, only to die once more._ He joined them to me. It didn’t always work, unfortunately. But when it did I was one step closer to perfection! And then they came. A perfect creation from head to toe, sitting just out of my reach behind bars. _They seemed scared._ They all were. All moaning and complaining and crying constantly. Not that they deserved any better. I wanted to have it. It was my right. I begged him to give the wolf to me but he refused. He said that he was too good to loose. **Better than me apparently.** There were no more for a bit. Living in cages can be boring. **And then she came. He adored her. He gave up on me again, just for her. The hatred I had forgotten came back. She didn’t deserve to be perfect.** And then he came. That idiot. _He freed us._ I suppose he did. As soon as I escaped I went searching for that wolf. All over I looked and looked until I came across something. It wasn’t the wolf. _I loved him once._ It was the man I hated, the fool who couldn’t remember my name. But I’d make him remember my name. Or I would’ve. **If that demon hadn’t intervened.** He touched me! TOUCHED. ME. I was back in the void. I almost fell apart! _I was terrified!_ I escaped scathed, my precious perfection erased! He’s been chasing me ever since. A constant game of hide and seek filled with wolves and gangs, prophets and lost ones. It won’t be long until I’m perfect now. Then I’ll be rid of her and I will finally live in piece without her weighing me down. _This isn’t right._ **It’s too late to stop me. Now,**

**LEt’S SeND HenRY tO HEavEN.**

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look. Drama and sadness. Yaaay. 
> 
> I’ve had a crap week so this was me channeling my hatred for some people.


End file.
